Mac reunites with Ahsoka
This is how Mac reunites with Ahsoka goes in The Gentle Mystics. and the Ghost Crew follow Chopper as a hologram of Bail Organa appears Bail Organa: (on hologram) Hello, my friend. It is good to see you again. Mac Grimborn: Senator Organa? Bail Organa: (on hologram) Master Grimborn. Mac Grimborn: You see, we weren't supposed to be in a cell. That way, if captured, you couldn't reveal me to the Empire or its Inquisitors. That was the protocol. the hologram disappears as he hears a familiar voice Ahsoka Tano: The protocol has changed. turns around, then, is shocked Mac Grimborn: Ahsoka? sees Mac and learns that he survived Order 66 Ahsoka Tano: You look different. You're wearing Mandalorian armor, Black Spider. Mac Grimborn: Why come here? Ahsoka Tano: Because of Kanan Jarrus and his apprentice. is impressed the rest of our heroes arrive Ryan Heretic: What did we miss? Mac Grimborn: Ryan, look. is surprised to see Ahsoka Ryan Heretic: Is that you, sis? Ahsoka Tano: Ryan. You survived. hugs her Ryan Heretic: I'm glad you're okay. Ahsoka Tano: Me too. Mac Grimborn: She came here because of Kanan and Ezra. Ryan Heretic: Cool. If only my girlfriend is here. She would see my dear sis and see her survived. Hera Syndulla: I think I can help with that, Ryan. Ryan Heretic: Really? signals Burple brings out Ryan's girlfriend Meg Griffin (EG): Ryan? Ryan Heretic: Meg? hugs him Ryan Heretic: Oh, Meg. I'm so glad you survived. Meg Griffin (EG): Me two, Rye-Rye. Ryan Heretic: Oh. This is Ahsoka Tano. Meg Griffin (EG): Oh, hi. Ahsoka Tano: Looks like my brother has a girlfriend. Mac Grimborn, Kiara and Twilight Sparkle: Brother? Ryan Heretic: You see, she saved my life. And she liked me as a brother. Ahsoka Tano: And I've been his sister since the Clone Wars. Meg Griffin (EG): Wow. Applejack: So, what happens now? Mac Grimborn: I don't know. Meg Griffin (EG): While you think of a plan to take down the Empire, I know who to call. Ryan Heretic: Like who, unknown allies? Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry, I'll call them. goes to the communications chamber Winger: If there are any allies we haven't met, then we might be able to defeat the Skeksis and their Inquisitors. Fluttershy: I hope you're right. Ryan Heretic: Ahsoka, there's a lot that you missed out on. Ahsoka Tano: What happened? Aggro: Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord, he executed Order 66, he created four Imperial Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: And my friend and your master, Anakin Skywalker is gone. Killed by a Sith called Darth Vader. is shocked by this Ryan Heretic: I'm sorry, sis. Ahsoka Tano: It's okay, Ry-Ry. Ryan Heretic: We'll get justice for him, I promise. smiles Ahsoka Tano: Thanks. Twilight Sparkle: He really does care for his sister. Mac Grimborn: We have to defeat the Skeksis and their Inquisitors. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. And me and my sis are in. SkekGra: Brea was right. The Chamberlain has set a trap. SkekSil's using her as bait. Ryan Heretic: Don't worry, she won't be harmed. UrGoh, once we've retrieved the Stone... Fluttershy: We defeat the Empire. Ryan Heretic: You got that right. At least my girlfriend is friends with Dayu. UrGoh: We must hurry. As they say, "If you can't join em, beat em". is confused Ryan Heretic: It's a expression to some people, guys. Rainbow Dash: Uh, who says that? Spike: Everyone. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. Where were we? Oh yeah. throat. To Ezra One chapter has closed for you, Ezra Bridger. This is a new day. A new beginning. Ahsoka Tano: He is right, young Bridger. Mac Grimborn: We pulled a crazy stunt on Mustafar. Ryan Heretic: Yeah. I remember. And I am glad I am with my sister again after the dark times, after the Empire came in. Fluttershy: And you and Ahsoka will be a great help. Rainbow Dash: And Meg. Don't forget about Heretic Guy's girlfriend. SkekGra: Don't worry. I'm sure Hiccup and Jasiri are fine. Ryan Heretic: Me too. Hasn't anyone noticed they got pretty close? Starlight Glimmer: It's like they're in love. Ryan Hereric: Who, Star? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts